


It's Not Ryoga's Fault He's Spicy

by m_k_ch



Series: welcome to rare pair hell [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, THIS IS AWFUL IM SORRY, drabbles exercise me, i can only do drabbles, i wrote this for DAYS bc of my awful attention span @ this fic, so please bare with me, sometimes im not prepared at 1k+ fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how did you two even get together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Ryoga's Fault He's Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS NOT WHAT U HAVE EXPECTED IM SORRY  
> it was hard to write this but u kno, i just had to write it  
> well how the fuck did tokuryoga happened, i honestly dont know but that tokugawa and ryoga rivalry bc of ryoma is  
> P  
> P )
> 
> ALSO, this is kind a narrative in both point of views, so im sorry if youre confused. im sorry for how i wrote here in general

“Hey Ryoga,”

“Shouldn’t you be calling me your _aniki_ by now?”

“Whatever, but how did you and Tokugawa even start?”

Ryoga looked at Ryoma and Tokugawa almost choked on the Ponta Ryoga gave him (orange flavored, of course.) Ryoma only looked at them, both Tokugawa and Ryoga looking at each other, maybe wondering how to properly explain Ryoma how they met. Maybe even why.

Ryoma pestered. “So?”

Ryoga crossed his legs and smirked.

“Ryoga, no.”

“Well, _chibisuke_ ,”

Tokugawa put his face in his hands.

“Once upon a time...”

 

* * *

  
The time Ryoga arrived the in the U-17 camp to show them the Genius 10 representatives, he was pretty shocked when he saw his little brother that he hasn’t seen in probably 6-8 years was there. Of course he was shocked, though not also shocked since hey, their family was a line of tennis players. It was just coincidental.

What made him shocked, though, was that Ryoma barely remembered him, and that he hung out with this guy named Tokugawa.

And there, Tokugawa himself felt some rivalry, since he did also want a little brother and developed jealousy over Ryoga.

 

* * *

  
“Wait, wait,” Ryoma squinted. “you guys were jealous of me?”

Tokugawa and Ryoga looked at each other and nodded slowly as they looked over Ryoma.

“Uhh, yeah...” Tokugawa silently affirmed.

“What does that have to do with you guys eating your faces out?”

Tokugawa coughed and Ryoga merely stared at him before snapping back.

“We’re getting there, just listen, you brat.”

Ryoma only rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

  
But the thing was, when Tokugawa first saw him, he felt some kind of attraction going on and at first, Tokugawa was in denial.

Tokugawa could only say he liked him because of his tennis, even though he hadn't even _seen_  his tennis.

  
But another thing was, when Ryoga saw him, he had been getting his attention, but you could say that it was kinda fucked up that Ryoga finally met Tokugawa when he saved him from Byoudouin when he got hit by the tennis ball.

 

* * *

  
“Wait,” Tokugawa interrupted from both their story-telling. “Are you saying you’re glad he hit me?”

Ryoga’s eyes widened. “What the fu-- no, of course not. I was fucking angry when he hit you. Of course, I also had to save little _chibisuke_ here--”

“Can you guys stop and just continue on with the story?” Ryoma crushed his empty Ponta can and laid his face on the palm of his hand.

 

* * *

  
From that time on, Tokugawa felt the rivalry there, just when Ryoga said he was Ryoma’s long lost older brother.

So, Tokugawa also started getting both their attention, but most likely to Ryoma, because hey, he _did_ want a little brother and of course, it was like a slap in the face because Tokugawa kinda wanted to show Ryoga he was a better older brother.

So, the both kept catching each other’s attention instead.

\--

Tokugawa was walking down the pavement when he saw Ryoga, who was bent on the vending machine to get his Ponta.

Nevertheless, Tokugawa tried to stop himself from staring at his ass.

He paused for a moment before continuing to walk, confused at first on as to why he even paused. No, it most certainly wasn’t from looking at his ass.

* * *

  
Ryoga nudged Tokugawa. Tokugawa only rolled his eyes.  


* * *

  
“Hey, you’re the Tokugawa guy, right?” Ryoga called out.

Tokugawa looked back but didn’t bother to approach.

“You doin’ fine now?”

Tokugawa visibly blushed, and Ryoga could say that he tried hard not to snort at him.

“I--yeah...” Tokugawa replied silently.

Ryoga nodded his head slowly while lightly shaking the can of orange-flavored Ponta on his hand before questioning him again. “So, I see that _chibisuke_ tends to hang out with you a lot...”

Tokugawa froze at his place and squinted at him.

Ryoga only looked at the sides, smirk in place.

“Is that all you have to say?” Tokugawa asked. Ryoga raised his hands up and turned away.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe. Go have fun at the courts now.” Ryoga winked.

Tokugawa stiffly walked away.

__

  
Tokugawa saw that Ryoga had, a couple of times, stolen Ryoma from courts to personally teach him like the good big brother that he was.

Tokugawa was tired of this (he didn't even have the right to be) and found himself going after the Echizen brothers out of the main courts. Honestly, Tokugawa does blame this on the fact that he felt a little bit protective of Ryoma.

Well, he wasn’t prepared when he approached the courts to see... Ryoga all wet and sweaty.

Tokugawa tried walking away from the whole thing with his face flushed.

 

  
And Ryoga.

Somehow, Ryoga knew that Tokugawa was going to follow him, so he played half of his best to try and look sweaty. Because damn, boys always look hot when they’re sweaty.

 

* * *

  
“That’s just gross.”

Ryoga threw his hands up. “C’mon, it’s true!”

Ryoma only rolled his eyes at Ryoga’s reply.

“Are you getting near now?”

Tokugawa nodded slowly and Ryoma’s eyes blew wide.

“That quick?”

Ryoga laughed. “You can’t blame me for being spicy-- _ow!_ ”

“Thanks, senpai, can you guys continue on now?”

 

* * *

  
Ryoga had shoo’ed Ryoma away from the courts so he can have his practice on his own, which was also obviously an excuse for Ryoga to call Tokugawa out from his hiding place.

“You really think I couldn’t see you?”

Tokugawa had come out from behind the wall with raised eyebrows, though stiff from the look of Ryoga _kinda_ sweaty.

 

* * *

  
“You seriously need to go so explicit here? And didn’t you just wet yourself with wa--”

“YES, CHIBISUKE, PLEASE LET US FINISH OUR STORY.” Ryoga had clasped his hand on Ryoma’s face.

“Please don’t do that to your brother.” Tokugawa pleaded. Ryoga put his fingers on Tokugawa’s face.

“Shush, babe, let’s continue on now.”

Soon then there were teeth marks on Ryoga’s palm.

 

* * *

  
“How did you know I was back there?”

Ryoga laughed, throwing his head back, to show some some of that seduction he restricted himself around from his 12 year old brat of a brother.

“It’s not hard to convince someone who was taken a liking over my little brother to come with me to the courts.”

“So you’re basically saying it’s not hard to convince me you’re hot.”

Ryoga paused and looked at Tokugawa, face actually genuinely in shock. Tokugawa, meanwhile, had turned away to cover his red face, in regret with what he had said.

Well it wasn’t supposed to be something he should regret, because the next thing he knew was that Ryoga was going after him, blocking his way. Tokugawa only tried to continue but Ryoga wouldn’t budge.

“You think I’m hot?”

“Please leave.”

“That wasn't even related to what I said, you seriously think so?”

“Jeez...”

Tokugawa and Ryoga wouldn’t advance from the courts, much from Tokugawa’s frustration, until he snapped and shoved Ryoga to a wall.

Ryoga felt smaller, even though with just a nine centimeter difference in their height.

“U-uh...”

Sometimes, they needed to take that a bunch of trees shadowed them because the next thing that happened was Tokugawa shoving his face on Ryoga, which, Ryoga returned enthusiastically.

Soon then, Ryoga had his arms wrapped around Tokugawa and it wasn't even awkward, even when they just met for a few days. Well, it wasn't a surprise when things went by fast. They were hot, and actually liked each other (courtesy of Echizen Ryoga).

After a few more minutes, they broke off and Ryoga was leaning on Tokugawa, faces red and chests heaving for air.

"We barely even know each other."

Ryoga smirked. "I don't mind. Wanna date?"

Tokugawa rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

  
“Did you guys know how loud you were?”

Ryoga and Tokugawa raised their brows at Ryoma.

“Oh, right.” Ryoma crushed his Ponta at the thought. “I really had to walk in, you not knowing, faces shoved in each other. Are lips really that loud?”

Ryoga’s eye twitched.

“Want me to demonstrate?”

Ryoma only ran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hnngHGHgHgH


End file.
